The Substitute’s Office
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: SasuNaru Drabble. SHONEN-AI/YAOI NO LIKE NO READ R&R PLLLLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEE? :3


A/N: I was bored watching some YouTube videos and I got this idea. I've never written a Naruto POV before so… wish me luck! Superb lame corny drabble stuff but it's so I can do that XD lolls R&R!! :D

Disclaim: Have you seen and episode with bhutt-smexx? Not mine yet. -_-

X-The Substitute's Office-X

It probably had to be the only day Kakashi-sensei wasn't late. Mainly from the fact he didn't show up today. Effing figures. So, on top of him not showing up, instead of just giving us the day off like any other normal/sane person, he calls in a "Substitute", because we NEVER need a break, but I think the piece of shit that tops this all is the fact that the sub is Jiraiya… Pervy Sage. He could have picked anyone in the whole effing cosmos, and he picked that porn writing, girl obsessed guy. Great, just great.

I cross my arms over my chest with a huff, we're gonna have to do something today, I know it. And I was so looking forward to our day off too!

"Ok, so, um… today, we're supposed to learn how to successfully throw a kunai to deflect a larger object. But I mean… jeez, Your Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura! You know how to do this lame crap! So what do you say to me giving you bozo's the rest of the day off, eh?" My eyes lit up. Sasuke tried to hide it but you could still see the smallest hint of relief sparkling like water on his jet black pupils. Sakura just stood there dumb-founded.

"But, Master-Jiraiya! Shouldn't we be learning SOMETHING?!?"

"…Yea, I guess your right… I'm sorry. Truth is, I have to go do some… uh… research and I didn't think it'd interest you 3 so I just thought you guys wouldn't want to come." Just as I was about to open my mouth to reassure that 'we don't,' Sakura opened her big one first ((again))

"Well I'd be delighted to see what one of the great Sannin does for research!" she said with a sickeningly sweet smile. My ((and Sasuke's as well, surprisingly)) face dropped. No. She. Didn't.

"Oh… Well in that case you guys can come with me to my… um… office." I slowly began to drag my feet along creating a giant cloud of dirt. I heard coughing.

"Hey, pig-pen! *cough* Pick up your feet, will ya? *cough, cough*"

"Shut up Sas-gay." I said sticking out my tongue but obeying his orders. He smirked with a: "hn.", I furrowed my eyebrows deeper.

"SHUT UP TEME!" I disliked that look.

"I didn't say anything." No, I hated it.

"Grr…" Screw that, I effing loathed it with a passion. I was a look that said I'm better then you. No matter what you do, or what you try, you'll only be second best. I can beat that teme! What makes him think he's so much better than me anyways?!? One of these days I swear I'm gonna—

"We're here!" Jiraiya stopped in front of a run-down looking building with pink "XXX" neon lights shining and buzzing in the middle of the day.

"A… Strip joint?" I found myself thinking aloud.

"No! ... My office." Sakura and I sweat dropped; Sasuke stood as his still statue self like nothing weird or out of the ordinary was going on. Figures.

We walked in to see 2 girl's half nekkid on poles and 4 or 5 on the floor as waitresses. Sakura's eyes bugged right before she hid them. It was nothing new to me, Naruko(1) looked way better than all of them and she was ALWAYS NEKKID. Sasuke was… well, he was Sasuke and looked ahead like it was nothing. I don't doubt this one though, all the fan girls he has, I know there has have been at least one girl has thrown themselves at him, probably nekkid. A tallish girl with mass amounts of purple eye-shadow on, giant ((probably fake)) boobs, long brunette hair and a red half cut t-shirt ((ah, very classy.)) ran up to the 3 of us.

"Jiraiya! There's been a problem! Akikio's extremely sick and can't work number 7, she's supposed to been on in 5 minutes!" Jiraiya turn wide eyed.

"Um… no, Sakura's to ugly… Sasuke—"

"Don't even think about it." He interrupted him with his trade mark death glare.

"That leaves… Naruto…"

"Huh? Me what?"

"Sorika, Take Naruto to the back, teach him the basics, and get him an outfit. Go!"

" Yes sir!" She said grabbing me by the inside on my elbow and dragging me to the back. She closed the door in the back and went through a large stack of clothes.

"What… exactly do you need me for, why am I here, what am I supposed to do?" I said gradually letting panic seep into my speech pattern.

"We need you to… Pole dance." My eyes widened. Oh hell. No. Pervy Sage has done a lot of low shit in his life time ((like owning a strip joint)) but making a 12 year old boy strip. THAT'S SICK AND WRONG. I swear the minute I get out of this I will ring his neck so hard—

"Put this on" She said Shoving a weird stack of clothes at me.

"Oh, no-no-no-no-no. If I do this I'm doing it my way." I drop the clothes on the floor and walk through to the door that leads to the stage. I've hung around Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Ebisu enough; I should be natural at this.

It's Britney bitch  
I see you  
And I just wanna dance with you

The light dims and a weird laser light points green and red rays throughout the room.

Every time they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
you got my display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room but you

I close my eye and take a deep breath. I put my leg around the pole and start to dance. From the random cat-calls and hoons from the audience I quickly mark my theory as a yes. It's not soon before I start getting money thrown at me

"Take your clothes off!" I hear everywhere.

We can get down like theres no one around  
We keep on rockin?, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashin? while we're dirty dancin?  
They keep watchin?, keep watchin'  
Feels like the crowd is sayin?

I look around and see Sasuke standing at the front of the crowd. WTF WHY?!? IT'S ALREADY EMBARASSING ENOUGH WITHOUT HIM HERE!! HE JUST WANTS TO BE ABLE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE, I BET! But wait, if I make a crap load of money, then I can rub it in HIS face. So I give the crowd what they want I slowly drop my jacket to the floor climb all the way up the pole and go down upside down. Hoons and howls and cat calls everywhere. I blush a little. I look back over at Sasuke who's still starring at me. WHY?!?

Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more

I turn around in a desperate attempt to ignore him. He motions his index finger for me to come. I do so.

"What's up?" I ask casually like I wasn't just pole dancing and he wasn't just looking at me like a horn dog watching me pole dance.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you pole dancing?" So that's what it was. Sasuke didn't want to rub me pole dancing in my face, He was jealous… but of what? The attention I'm getting?

"Just… stay right here for a minute. I have 5 dollars on me so it'll look like I'm paying you and you won't get mobbed by one of the grease gods behind us."

"Oh…ok, alright." I sat at the end of the stage, just kind of looking at him. His eyes looked hurt and concerned. Maybe that's what it was! He didn't want me pole dancing because he didn't like the grease monkeys looking at me. But why?

The center of attention  
Even when they?re up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position  
If you?re on a mission you got my permission

We can get down like there?s no one around  
We keep on rockin?, we keep on rockin', rockin'  
Cameras are flashin? while we're dirty dancin?  
They keep watchin?, keep watchin'  
Feels like the crowd is sayin?

" Naruto… Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I'm doing Jiraiya a favor, no big. I kind of owe him anyways." I get a little closer trying to read his expression

"Do… you not want me to pole dance?" I ask.

"WHAT? I don't care what you do! Why would I care! Why SHOULD I care?!?" he said putting his hand under his nose. Ah-ha! That's it!

"Because, you sound worried, Sasuke. Naru-chan doesn't like seeing Sasuke-kun upset." I held the stage by the edge in between my legs looking as cute and innocent as possible. He starts blushing .

"Sasuke! Your face! It's so red are you sick?" I gently hold my hand on his cheek.

"Well you're burning up, that's for sure." I move my hand up to his forehead moving bangs out the way and gently blow ((which only made him blush more, really.))

Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more

I ((pretend to)) fall on him lap.

"S-sorry Sasukeee." I say extremely cute.

"It's ok, just… get off."

"But you're so soft, Sasuke-kun!" I say bouncing up and down on him lap. Sasuke turns a new red not known to man. I giggle on the inside. I'm winning… wait, what am I winning? Who am I competing against? Why am I doing this?... because it's fun and I like it…I like it…

I just can't control myself, oh!  
They want more? Well I'll give them more, ow!

I'm going to do it… I'm going to do it. I lean in a little and the minute Sasuke's off guard I gently yet lovingly pour into him. I stuck my tongue in. what am I doing? He grabs my waist. What's going on? I latch onto his hair and he puts his tongue into my mouth as well as we fight with them. I become subdued and let him do the work. Why am I doing this? I think I like it.

Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more  
Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more

"You got detention." Sasuke said unlatching from my face.

"Hmm?" I say a little light headed from the kiss.

"Yup. And you get to spend it in the substitute's office--3"

A/N: yaaaay. This was a longer drabble then I then I thought it'd be. .____. Hoped you liked! R&R

Naruko: Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. We call its Naruko. Just if you didn't know. -^^-


End file.
